The Sky Is the Limit
by Random-Person-Luvs-Llamas
Summary: Obliviashipping. The sky is the limit. Some say it is, but is it really? I don't think so. I've fallen from it, and by the looks of it, the 'limit' doesn't exist. At least from what I can remember that is. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

* summery – Summer and Ben are assigned to look into the pincher case in the region of oblivia. The story progresses the same, but with one 'minor' thing changed. Summer lost her memories in the fall, forgetting everything, but everything she knows about being a ranger. When she find him, will Ben be able to do something to help her? Who knows! It's the pokemon world! And any thing could happen! Summery end *

Me: Hello everyone out there! Random-Person-Luvs-Llamas is here again! You know what that means right?

Summer: umm? New Fanfic?

Me: precisely! Please note that this is not my first fanfic, but my first actually posted! OMG I am so happy now! I finally worked up the guts to post this! Any way, Ben! Disclaimer!

Ben: wh–

Me: Ben, Just do it.

Ben: fine. Random-Person-Luvs-Llamas, Llama for short, doesn't own pokemon.

Me: and aren't all the characters in the fanfics if started glad to hear that?

Everyone from all the fanfics I've started and have saved on my hard drive for later: YES!

Me: gee, boost my confidence why don't you? Hurmph! And no, and I mean NO flames please! This goes for all of the chapters!

The sky is the limit – Chapter 1

Sights, Legends, Screaming and the Sky

* * *

Summer pov

At the moment, I'm probably witnessing the most beautiful sight in my life. The Oblivia region, said to be a very nature filled place, with many legends, and supposedly beautiful scenery's, well, I haven't even set foot on the islands yet, but I can see that one part of that's true already. The fluffy clouds below me, the pale blue sky that was starting to fade to an orange hue above me, and a gentle breeze flowing past me as I soared upon my captured Staraptor, its muscled and feathered body, standing out in a black and red comparison to the scenery, several other flying type, and bird types flying around. My messy, brown shoulder length hair swaying in the breeze, well the front parts did, but the messy sections at the back that stuck out to the sides a little didn't move too much at all. I sighed, adjusted my red, but blue lensed flying goggles and tugged my bright yellow scarf a little closer around my neck, my blue and white uniform doing little to keep in some heat, sure the scenery was nice, but I was above the clouds, and boy, was it cold!

I suddenly had a thought, where was Ben? My Partner 'in crime', best friend, and try as might not to, my secret crush. I sighed again, he probably went ahead without me noticing, or I passed him somewhere, but either way, I would find him when we landed, I mean it wasn't the first time we had been separated, not the first by far! I sighed again and settled into the fluffy black feathers of the Straptors back, and moved my legs a little, they had been in the same position for the whole flight, and I couldn't afford to let my legs go to sleep, and I sunk once again into my thoughts and stayed that way for about another half an hour, until I was rudely interrupted.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a red and white blur of a Pokémon flew past me at high speed, only just missing clipping Staraptors wing, and two people on strange flying contraptions, I dunno, UFO's maybe, that where dark green, and a male and a female where riding on them, chasing after the Pokémon that had just passed me, whatever it was. But a Pokémon was a Pokémon, and I'm a ranger, so I guess I've got work to do! I moved my legs to a proper position and bent low over Staraptor's back, using my legs to elevate myself from its back, and holding into its back by hooking my fingers under where its wing meets its back instead of grabbing its feathers to hold on, and urged the large flying and normal type to give chase.

"STAR!" he gave a large cry and with a flap of his wings, he started to gain speed. Soon enough we were fairly close behind the …. UFO things, the people on them seemed to be after the red and white pokemon. The upper portion of its body was mainly white, while the lower portion was red. It had triangular ears, and a patch of red with a smaller patch of white, on its face, on its back where two jet plane-like wings, and on its chest was a light blue triangle symbol.

I was shocked. My pokemon identification training told me that this pokemon was the legendary Latias, part of theEon duo of the Hoenn region. It seems that the part about the Oblivia region having rare sights was true, and I was not about to let this one be hurt but two people on UFO's!

"Hey, stop chasing Latias! If you don't I have the authorization as the thirteenth top ranger, Summer Minami to place you under arrest of assault of a Pokémon with a legendary status" the two people seemed to be surprised at hearing my voice, they suddenly looked over their shoulders at me, but they maintained the same speed.

"A Pokémon ranger?" the female said turning to her male counter part. "I thought that there was only one ranger in the Oblivia region, and that it was a male ranger, wasn't it?"

"It was, but look closely, have you ever seen a flying ranger before? I mean the yellow scarf and red and blue goggles, and the fine styler on her wrist, and the fact she said 'top ranger' is enough to convince me" they both looked at each other for a moment, but again, still retaining their speed. "but, lets test and slow her down at the same time, just for fun. Go, Pidgey!" I raised an eyebrow at him, as the said, small cream and brown colored flying and normal types emerged from the clouds below. Both of the people started to smirk at me, but I smirked right back.

I counted down mentally in my head, lifting my left arm up, so it pointed toward the pidgey, still holding on with my left. '3, 2, 1'.

"Capture on" I said with determination as the spining top ejected from the top of my glove, and I pointed my middle and pointer fingers toward my target, I started to swing my arm in across my body, controlling the top as it started to glow blue, leaving a trail as it circled around the targeted pidgey, the glow growing brighter with every completed loop. As soon as one flock of the normal and bird types where caught, they would be replaced by another flock, so I kept capturing, and slowly, the people's attention was drawn from the legendary flying away from them, and to me, just like I wanted. the Latias turned her head, and my brown eyes caught with its large yellow ones, a single message was sent from and to each other.

'thank you' and she sped off of her jet plane like wings.

As I finished capturing the last of the pidgey, who I released right away, the two people noticed that Latias had escaped.

"Oh no! All that had work, down the drain!" screeched the female.

The male was positively growling. "Well, it's her fault, so let's take it out on her!" the two looked at each other and positioned themselves next to each other, their hands on what looked like a group of buttons at the end of the …. I don't, handle bars maybe. Vertical ones. But any ways they held their fingers over largest of the buttons, and of course, they were red. I knew that they were going to try something, I hooked my fingers back where they had previously been, and prepared for the worst.

"Take this! Plasma cannon!" the two basically shouted in unison, and a multitude to bright green, and bright pink, energy ball I think, where fired from two different machines, I urged the straptor to dodge the left, angling my body to do so, and bringing my stomach and chest closer to the large birds back, then with a single flap of its large wings we flew over another barrage. Leaning to the side a bit the staraptor tilted and closed its wings halfway, preforming a perfect barrel roll to dodge the next shot, before angling upwards, flying up and then fully closing its wings and letting gravity do its work to help avoid some more shots.

By this point, the strange people where getting very frustrated. I kept up with my tactical dodging until I heard a mechanical 'click' sound, and the female grunt screeched.

"no! the battery's dried out!" she looked franticly to her partner, but no luck there.

"mine too!" they looked at each other, and shouted at the same time. I must admit, the whole little show amused me. And then a voice I hadn't heard since the early hours of this flight rang out.

"hey! Summer! Are you all right!" he and his partner, a staraptor where racing in this direction.

"Yep, all fine! But you missed the action!" he flew up next to me and we high fived, something we did a lot.

"oh no, I saw. That was some pretty tactical flying! Good work with the barrel roll by the way" I blushed lightly at the praise and scratched the back of my head, and then yet again a voice ran out, but this one I had never heard before.

"What are you two still doing here?" a blond haired man on a red UFO, machine… thing, emerged from the clouds below. He donned a red sleeveless shirt, grey pants that reached his knees, black boots, and the same strange glove type contraptions as the grunts, and he had a single red bang in the middle of his forehead, and the rest of his blond hair was, obviously, gelled as it didn't move to much, even with the light breeze. "Why aren't you two tracking Latias?" his serious gaze making the two grunts tremble.

"w-w-well l-leader, you see, um, ah" they suddenly turned and looked at us and pointed. "they go in our way leader!" we both blinked for a second. Their 'leader' looked toward us as if he just noticed we were there.

"Hmm? Flying rangers? And what's with the goggles and the yellow scarves?" we looked at each other, looked back and shrugged in unison, not bothering to answer his question. "oh well, you're just two meddling brats easily dealt with" Ben started laughing.

"'Easily dealt with'? says you to the two who couldn't even shoot down Summer! Not that anyone would be able to, right summer?" I gave a wide grin, and he grinned back.

"well then. If you find it that funny, I'll deal with you first!" and he aimed his flying machine towards Ben, with the single press of a button, a cannon, type thing formed out the front of the machine, and aimed directly toward Ben, who was shielding his eye with his arm from the heat produced by the machine. "Take this! Meddling brat!" and with that a large ball of energy, twice as big as the ones I had been dodging before was shot towards Ben.

My brain went into overdrive; I only had one thought in my head. 'Protect Ben'. And so I did.

With a movement of my body, I urged the staraptor to fly in front of Ben's partner, I moved my body so my back was to the blast, rising up and shielding him, the energy ball hit me full force. I let out a scream as pain ripped through my body and I was knocked from the staraptors back, falling toward through the clouds and toward the ocean below, my back smoking from the hit.

The pale blue sky, that was fading to orange hues, and Ben's silouett fading through the clouds was the last thing I saw. The last thing I heard of Ben was not something I would want to hear.

"SUMMER!"

* * *

Me: wow! I actually like this one! Its rare for me to write something that I'm happy with, but this one came very easily!

Summer: what? Your happy about me falling to my death?

Me: well your hear now aren't you?

Ben: but she fell from above the clouds. How is it possible that-

Me: now, now Ben. It's the Pokémon world! Who knows what could happen?

Summer & Ben: But-

Me: NO BUTS!

Summer & Ben: … ok …

Me: good! Glad we all agree! Now, Please read and review! The latter would be much appreciated! Ok.

Summer, Ben & Me: Bye～


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok, New chapter! Finally! I was able to post! Sorry for the wait, i don't have a solid access to the internet, so yeah! I don't have much to say at the moment, but read and review

The sky is the limit – chapter 2

Strange places, people, and Memories

**Summer pov**

I groaned as I rolled over onto my back the sand, instantly cringing in pain for some reason. Why was that? Where was I? more importantly, who was I?

I stopped and thought for a second, but came up with nothing, all I remember is that I'm the thirteenth top ranger, I can't remember my name, or age, but I remember everything to do with the device strapped to the top of my glove of my right arm.

For some reason, I was extremely tired, my arms and legs wouldn't move, I was completely drained, and my head was throbbing.

I once again tried to move, but again, I couldn't move, and the edges of my vision became blurry before every thing went black.

**Ben pov**

Oh arcues. How in the world did I let that happen?

_**Flash back**_

_I covered my eyes with my fore arm to shield them from the intense heat the cannon like thing and the blond haired guys flying machine._

"_Take this! Meddling Brat!" and the large orb of energy was fired. And at one point I saw a shadow cross in front of me, I looked under my arm for a second. Summer had shielded me with her body, her face twisted in pain, heard her scream and saw her fall from the back of her staraptor from the force, and the bird type flew off._

_Her body quickly disappearing below the clouds, tears stung my eyes, she was my partner, my best friend. She shielded me, and now she hurtles toward what would be her death. She's only 15! As am I, but that is a very short life, even for a ranger! Sure we joined knowing the danger, and the possibility of dying on the job. I felt a pain in my chest, a pain of loss, and in my sadness I screamed. _

"_**SUMMER**__!" _

_Her form had long disappeared below the clouds, most likely had made contact with the water, but I couldn't move. My duty as a ranger was to help Pokémon, and Summer is a ranger, she could handle herself, she always handled herself much better than I did. Then the blond haired jerk had the guts to speak up._

"_well, what do you know? the girl __**had**__ guts! Taking the shot like that, but it's a bit of a waste, since you are going to make the perfect hostage" I looked up and glared, how dare he._

_**End flash back**_

How dare he. That was the only thought in my head at the moment. How dare he speak of her like that.

'the girl **had** guts!'

I growled, I am so angry and sad at the moment I could have ripped his very head from his shoulders, oh next time I got the chance, I would! But then again, she wouldn't want that, because if I did that, I would most likely be greatly injured, or even killed. These guys where ruthless, they were chucking, **chucking** Pokémon around, slamming them into walls, kicking them around. I wanted to help, I really did, but the thick ropes around my torso and legs prevented that, and then again, how would I rip someone head off in this pitiful condition. I couldn't even yell out because of the gag tied around my mouth, stopping any work I even tried to utter, turning it all into mumbles and mutters.

Where was staraptor? I have no clue. They separated us.

Where was I? Again I have no clue. I was blind folded.

What was I doing? Not a clue. I should be trying to escape, but then again, why try when you have no one to escape to…. Summer was my best friend. I closed my eyes and envisioned her. She was the only thing that was going to keep me sane in this place. But still those deep brown eyes, that fair skin, and way the two sections of her hair at the front are straight, and the back sections tend to curl and stick out to the sides, sure its keeping me sane, but it hurts so much, and then my mind flicks to the last time I saw her.

Her falling through the clouds, her back smoking, her face twisted in pain, and the last thing I heard from her. Her scream. Filled with pain and agony, and even a trace of sadness.

The tears just wouldn't stop, she was probably dead, but if she was alive, she would be in excruciating pain, its most likely the burn is going to be permanent, a flaw on her perfect skin, on the lowed section of her back, and as far as I had seen, it didn't look to pretty, it seared straight through her uniform. That wasn't supposed to happen! The ranger uniforms are designed to cushion impacts, stop burns to the majority of the body, but this time it failed. And most likely lead to her death, or serious injury.

The tears are still falling, I sniffled once or twice.

"Shut up in there!" and the owner of the voice, most likely a grunt, banged on the side of my metal cage.

Oh, Summer, please be alive! For both our sakes! I need you more than you know!

**Summer pov**

Once again, I'm lying on my back, which is in excruciating pain at the moment, looking toward the sky, and still, my energy has not returned, I'm helpless. The sky was turning from a orange hue to a pale blue, not something I can ever recall seeing before, I think it meant that it was dawn.

Someone will find me eventually, I saw a house a bit of the ways to my right when I rolled over, but if anyone's gonna find me, I hope its soon, because I'm freezing! I can't move and are stuck in on the shore line, the tide had moved, but not by much, it still lapped at my feet, and when I passed out it was above my shoulders, I thought I was a goner.

The sky was very beautiful. It was the only thing I remembered, the sky. I'm a flying ranger, it's one of the most important things to me, well the most important thing I can remember at the moment, I remember how to capture, poke assist, and all the techniques for flying, and there was a silhouette of a person, no details, no facial features, just the shape, they sat upon a flying type.

I lay there, still, they sun had risen more now, and the sky was a more brighter blue, the orange hue had faded away, and the sky, in its bright blue glory, welcomed the new day, meaning people started to stir, and it wasn't too long until someone found me.

"Oh, dear arcues!" and an elderly man came shuffling into my view, kneeling down beside me. He had bushy white eyebrows, whiskers, a small tuft on his forehead and a white beard, her had brown eyes, her wore a light pink shirt with a sky blue zigzag across the chest, and the ends of his sleeves also had the sky blue zigzags, he wore plum coloured knee length pants, his shins where wrapped in bandages, he had a yellow sash type thing wrapped around his waist and part of it hung down from his hip, he wore brown and black sandals on his feet.

"are you ok?" I couldn't manage the energy to speak, nor to move my head, I opened my mouth a little to try and say something, anything, but nothing came out, the elderly man took the small movement as the sign I was still alive, and he suddenly got up and yelled, mentally I cringed.

"NICK! GET HERE NOW! HURRY!" I heard hurried footsteps on what sounded like a wooden floor, the footsteps turned to soft crunches and someone was hurrying across the sand.

"oh arcues boss! What happened here?! Is she alive?! Or is she–"the elderly man cut the other voice off.

"Nick, shut up and help me. As far as I can tell she's injured, badly, we need to help her now" and a young man with dark green hair came into my view. He was wearing a orange and white thick striped shirt, blue knee length jeans,, orange high-cut converses and an orange and white thick striped bandana semi-controlling his unruly hair. He bent down and slipped an arm under my knees and the other under my shoulders, lifting me up that way. "Boss, she's freezing!" he turned and started to follow the elderly man who was shuffling quickly back towards the wooden hut. "How long do you think she was there? She might catch hyperthermia! Or she might have lost feeling in her fingers and toes! Or–"again I heard the gruff voice of the elderly man.

"Nick SHUT UP! And HURRY UP!" the young man started sprinting; I could have laughed at the display, if I had the energy to move that is.

He entered the hut, and I saw that it was very sparsely furnished, the majority of it was what looked like a work shed, and a small section had three beds, two looking like they had been used regularly, a small kitchenette, and a door that looked like it lead to a bathroom.

"Nick, bring her over here, let's clean her up. She looks like she's been through a lot" I was placed on the unused bed. "I'd say she's at least been there from last night, lets clean her up and let her rest, she looks like she needs it" and they proceeded to 'clean me up', it passed in a blur for me, I remember that at one point, the rolled me on my side, and I heard an audible gasp, they applied something onto it, it stung, but I could hear them mumbling.

"Its most likely going to be permanent"

"yeah, it looks pretty bad, she's probably in a lot of pain"

The mumbling continued for a bit, before they made me sit up, with assistance of course, and it was around then I passed out.

Me: done! Thank you to those who actually read my stories, it really is something to me! I always thought I couldn't write for crap! So thank you!

Read and review please!

Bye Bee~


End file.
